


"Friends"

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, unplanned eavedropping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: Kagami ends up private to some 'Aomine and Kise shenanigans'...





	"Friends"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this picture.](https://annissarh.tumblr.com/post/171794488936/friends-its-what-they-tell-people-its-what)
> 
> Reviews are love, thanks ^^

Friends. It’s what they tell people. It’s what they show everyone. But during the trip to the beach they did the summer of the Winter Cup,  _Kagami Taiga_ , at least, wasn’t so keen to believe in the charade anymore.

Courtesy of Akashi Seijuro, The Generation of Miracles had all being invited to enjoy the sweltering weather in the red-head’s beach house, accommodating enough to welcome everyone in perfect comfort.

Now, Kagami wasn’t heedless of the particular history Kise and Aomine had; probably because the two were the most close to Kuroko so it made things more perceptual but Kuroko had also filled up some holes as to their background history all together, so Kagami had well since picked up that – despite everything he saw coming off the rude tanned boy toward Kise, he knew that in there lied a special kind of friendship. But he wasn’t ready to discover how special the kind of it ran.

It happened unsuspectingly enough by night; after a great day of soaking up the sunlight and a late evening carrying on the fun and games around a bone-fire under the twinkling stars of night sky.  

A couple of hours following bidden goodnights, Kagami was in the middle of texting Himuro when he heard a sudden bang breaching the silence of his and Kuroko’s sharing bedroom. He turned toward the direction of his blue-haired friend to see him sleeping peacefully on his side and frowned slightly.

He was about to resume his phone tapping when he heard it again; followed by another hard one right after. That was when Kagami decided to prop himself up. He was feeling it right behind him. The thudding of a headboard against the wall. Kagami glanced purposefully at where Kuroko was, on the other side of the spacious room, as if wishing his long-distance staring would wake the small boy up.

Kagami didn’t understand at first. He tried to recall who occupied the guest-room next to his and remembered it was Kise and Aomine. Were there still awake goofing around, he wondered. But not a minute sooner, it was series of albeit quieter thuds and faint creaks that made Kagami’s stiffen up like a marmot on alert.

No. No no no no no. Don’t go there, he warned his gearing brain. His phone already lost in the crumpled sheets, the Seirin’s ace’ mind started to go overdrive. That was so stupid and impossible, right?! But the sounds coming off the other side were still persevering and the way the pace was shallowly quiet then strong at once made Kagami subconsciously think of the motion of thrusting hips or… his right hand… sometimes here and there.

But the sudden whispering he heard were his undoing. Rigid like a stone for a moment now, Kagami jolted at the sound of a moan.  He breathed, eyes two inches away from falling off their sockets, “ _Holy crap_.”

Aomine and Kise.

Aomine and Kise were the ones in the next room.  

Aomine and Kise were having sex.

Aomine and Kise were having sex right there behind his back. He was certain of it. And after soaking up the primary shock, his treacherous mind was now trying to  _imagine_.

“ _Fuuck,_ ” he hissed to himself, his hands reaching for his spiky hair in a clutch. For some reason, now that he was attuned with the shenanigans going on behind the wall, Kagami could perfectly catch the feeble whisperings amongst the sporadic thumping and it made him unwillingly flush.

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

_…_

_Creak._

_Thud._

Kagami’s breath labored as his hands fell slowly from his hair. He let them rest against his cheek as his vision hazed and his mind started to begrudgingly picture the scene.

He could make out that the thudding came from the headboard hitting the wall, so someone must be driving it against the paper paint. Aomine maybe? Was Aomine… on top? Or maybe Kise? Wait, where did this sudden curiosity came from?! It was shocking and appalling! How could it even work? Oh, no, he wasn’t that stupid, Kagami sighed internally. He lived in Los Angeles. He knew exactly how two boys worked.

So… they’re both completely naked. Wait! So they’re kissing?! If they’re having sex, it means Aomine and Kise… had kissed… Kagami started to sweat. ‘What am I thinking…’ The whole idea was splitting up his emotions because on one hand, thinking of Kise in such way… wasn’t _that_ unpleasant for the boy was very easy on the eye on a daily basis. “But Ahomine,” he muttered with a twist of lips. Why was Kise even doing it with Aomine on the first place?! The boy was rude, crude and arrogant like a typical movie villain. Come to think of it, Kise had also his bouts of haughtiness, so maybe they weren’t so far off. Kise had even told him once how much he admired Aomine and that even if he was starting to find his own techniques, Aomine’s style will always be his favorite.

 _“Aominecchi changed the world I lived in. And thankfully he isn’t that bad when you get to know him real, real well,”_ Kise had once told him, happy as a prince.

Kagami couldn’t believe it. It seemed more and more in his head that Aomine and Kise were really fucking…  _fucking!_ They weren’t just friends! They weren’t just rivals on the court - They were…

Lovers?

The Seirin ace gaped. Were they dating? And since when?! All of a sudden, a moan, higher than any of the previous ones halted his thinking. He turned to shoot the wall a scandalized look, his face flushed as hot as June. He wanted to yell at them because this second-hand embarrassment was killing him. His two 'friends' were going at it like rabbits at the high of the mating season still thinking nobody was the wiser.

Friends. That was how Kise introduced Aomine at that beach volleyball match they crashed that morning.

_“And this is my friend, Aominecchi~”_

“Friends, my ass,” groused Kagami through the soft, continuous rattling.


End file.
